domusfacinafandomcom-20200213-history
Sorceress Ultimecia
"Rest assured, you fools. Your time will come. This is only the beginning. Let us start a new reign of terror. I will let you live a fantasy beyond your imagination." ::-Ultimecia 'Ultimecia '''is the main villain of ''Final Fantasy VIII, and the eighth Final Fantasy villain to be introduced in Domus Facina. She was introduced in Episode 0011. Traits Appearance Ultimecia is a beautiful woman, though her sorceress powers have mutated her over the years. She has long silver hair, which is arranged in a horn shape on the top of her head. She wears a long red, velvet coat with tattered edges and a black fur collar. Her mutations include black wings, purple hands with tapered fingers, and black feet with tapered toes. Her entire body is covered in tattoos of various color. Personality Ultimecia is a level-headed, down-to-earth, strong-willed young woman to whom the ends justify the means. She believes that she can change the fate history claims has been set for her, and she is entitled to hurt the people of the world as much as they have hurt her. To Ultimecia, everyone who has existed between Adel's time and hers, are her own personal enemies, especially Squall. Ultimecia is very intelligent, if not a genius, and knows how to intrigue and manipulate. She is a brilliant military tactician, and a powerful bureaucrat. Ultimecia is also very sympathetic to those who find themselves in situations similar to hers. She longs at heart for someone to care for her. Ultimecia loves to "play dress up", as seen both through her own costume and through the costume she gave Edea whilst possessing her. Ultimecia loves fancy parties, festivals, and in particular, parades. The flashing lights, the cheering, the celebration, the music, in short, she loves excitement and attention. Powers A Sage/Gunner. Like many villains before her, Ultimecia wields a great amount of power, including the abilities to control minds, read minds, bring elements of others' minds to life, teleport, fly, and create illusions. Her spellset includes Bio, Blizzaga, Double, Dispel, Holy, Maelstrom, Meltdown, Stop, Thundaga, Tornado, Quake, Flare, Meteor, Ultima, Apocalypse, and Hell's Judgement. She also has the unique ability to destroy her opponents' ability to cast certain spells, and she can temporarily fuse with summon creatures. Her "physical attacks" are energy-crafted weapons such as axes and swords, which are fired like projectiles. Story Final Fantasy VIII In a distant future, Sorceresses were feared like no other. For generations earlier, a powerful Sorceress from the future had attempted to compress time. This Sorceress was known as Ultimecia. In the future lived a girl. This girl one day came across a dying Sorceress who had to pass on her powers. The girl received these powers, and her life would be changed forever. She was now a Sorceress, hated and feared by all the world. Eventually, she had enough of this hatred. She would have no more! She would become Ultimecia! She would rule the future and crush any who oppose her. But that was not enough. She had to prove fate wrong. For there was a SeeD destined to come to the future and kill her. No, she would kill him! So she used the Junction Machine Ellone created by Dr. Odine to send her consciousness to the past and take control of Edea Kramer, a Sorceress of the present day. Guised as Edea, she would work her way to the top of the Galbadian government. She first became Ambassador, appointed by the president, Vinzer Deling himself. During the live broadcast of her promotion, Seifer Almalsy, a student of Balamb Garden who constantly fails the test to become a full SeeD, interrupts and takes the president hostage. Ultimecia uses this as an opportunity to make him her knight. After that was done, she and Seifer teleported to Deling City, where her inauguration speech would later take place. While waiting for her inauguration, Rinoa Heartily, a young girl who had hired a group of SeeDs, came to her and attempted to trick her into wearing an Odine Bangle to suppress her powers. Ultimecia saw through this, however. She also knew that Rinoa was one of the individuals “destined” to defeat her. She uses her powers to take control of Rinoa, effectively turning her into a lifeless puppet that follows her everywhere. At this time, Squall and his fellow SeeDs were planning an assassination of Edea. While Ultimecia made her speech, cursing the humans for the actions they would commit against her kind, Squall and his fellow SeeDs worked their way to their positions. During her speech, she uses Pesident Deling as a means to instill fear, stabbing him through the chest ultimately killing him in front of hundreds of bystanders. After her speech, she brings two gargoyle statues to life which attack several civilians and then try to kill Rinoa. Squall’s company stop them before this can happen, however. Ultimecia then begins her parade through the city, celebrating her inauguration. During this, Irvine, a Galbadia Garden SeeD who specializes in guns, begins his final preparations in the plan to kill Edea. He sets up a sniper rifle, with moral support from Squall, and sets his sights. Once Ultimecia reaches a large arch in city, they lower the gates on both sides, trapping Ultimecia. Irvine then takes the shot, hoping to kill the Sorceress. This hope is in vain, however, as Ultimecia uses her powers to stop the bullet with ease. This forces the SeeD to confront her directly. But not before facing a former ally, Seifer. After defeating him, they challenge Ultimecia, still posing as Edea. She defeats them, impaling Squall with a large icicle. She did not kill him, however, but instead sent him and his friends to D-District Prison where Squall was nursed back to health. She ordered him to be interrogated so she could learn everything there is to know about SeeD. During this time, she took Galbadia Garden as her base of operations. She then targeted missiles at Trabia and Balamb Gardens. Trabia was destroyed, but Squall and friends, who had managed to escape from the prison, saved Balamb Garden by activating its hidden flight capabilities. After all this, she continues in her main purpose. She intends to find the girl Ellone, whom the Junction Machine Ellone was based upon. With her unique power to send a person’s consciousness to the past, Ultimecia planned to take control of another Sorceress thus being able to cast Time Compression. However, this was not as easy as it would seem, as Ellone had seemingly vanished. In her searching, Balamb Garden eventually confronts Galbadia Garden, and the two wage all-out war. Squall and his companions infiltrate Galbadia Garden attempting to locate and defeat Edea. They eventually find her, and they take out Seifer who again attempts to protect her. She escapes by sinking into the floor, but the heroes catch up with her in the auditorium below. After Seifer once again tries and fails to protect her, they fight Ultimecia and defeat her. Edea, who was on the brink of death, passes on her powers to Rinoa. This causes Ultimecia to switch her control from Edea to Rinoa. Ultimecia then revives Seifer and tells him to locate the Lunatic Pandora. The Lunatic Pandora, a supercomputer built around a giant crystal, is a place used to amplify the Lunar Cry, an event where monsters fall from the moon to the earth. Ultimecia intends to use this to free Adel, an old Sorceress who once used Esthar to spread fear and mayhem, from her prison in space. Ultimecia forced Rinoa to lose consciousness so that her control over her would remain. Squall, desperately searching for a way to wake her up, finds Ellone on the space station that monitors Adel’s Tomb. Once here, Ultimecia took full control over Rinoa, and used her to finally free Adel. Once this happens, Seifer activates the Lunar Cry. The sudden flood of monsters forces Adel’s Tomb to fall to the Lunatic Pandora. Ultimecia then frees Rinoa of her control, instead opting to possess Adel. Eventually, Squall’s group allows Ellone to send Ultimecia’s consciousness back further in time. This being an attempt to allow her to cast Time Compression thus bringing the heroes to her time to defeat her once and for all. Unfortunately, The Landlord then summons Ultimecia to Domus Facina before their final battle can take place. Domus Facina Early in the comic, Sephiroth was seen hitting on her, but she turned him down immediately. She's excited to have an entire section of the house to herself, at least until more female villains arrive. She found Mateus' powers and accomplishments obsurd until he called forth Him to prove his abilities. Most recently she was shown being exasperated by the antics and naivety of Garland's water personality. Category:Characters